User talk:Le Leo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Category:Native German Speaker! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 21:44, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Hilfe Du kennst mich ja hab ich was übersehen? 19:40, June 7, 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302Toalgi29302 (talk) 19:40, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Viewtab Was ist der Fehler? Toalgi29302 (talk) 19:40, June 8, 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Welcome Hey, I just wanted to welcome you to this wiki. Unfortunately, it isn't very active at the time (and neither am I as you can see from my rather delayed reaction xD). Nevertheless, thanks a lot for your contributions! If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to contact me, I try to check in every one in a while :) All the best, Bunt (Buntschweif (talk) 02:07, November 12, 2018 (UTC)) Hey, first of all, I'd stick to English because of transparancy (like you said), I don't know how others feel about it but I think it would bother me if I couldn't understand what people where writing about here ^^' Secondly, I'm sure we'll find some time to talk (sadly, I can't activate the chat function without being an admin), first wiki that came to mind was this one: http://de.katzenverwandte.wikia.com/wiki/Katzenverwandte_Wiki . I haven't been there in a while, but it does have a chat. May I ask what this is regarding? All the best, Buntschweif (talk) 15:22, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Merry Christmas I'm so sorry that I haven't written back earlier, the last two weeks have been kind of stressful and chaotic ^^' However, merry christmas (although it's a little late for that xD) and a happy new year in which I hope we can maintain contact :) All the best, Bunt Buntschweif (talk) 17:32, January 5, 2019 (UTC) This Wiki (?) Hello Leo, I know, you are Leo (hope you understand what I meen xD) but I ask you here in this wiki (?) because I think it is better to ask in the wiki, what is my question about. About what is this wiki? Only to understand other languages? Or is there another hided purpose? Best regards, Me (Erle) Remail: hidden purpose Hey again��, The hidden purpose (=versteckter/anderer Zweck)... Meens only: is this wiki only to know something about languages? That is the only existence reason of this wiki? I can not believe, because than that's really awful for the wiki, because in wikia are'nt do many differnt languages, the languages, which are listed here, are the popularest in wikia, I think. Me Remail answers Okay, Thank a lot for your answers, Erle �� User:Erlenlicht